I scream I don't need you but I cry Help
by mannyfan
Summary: They both had history but when tough times come they fi
1. Default Chapter

**I scream I don't need you but I cry Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...I repeat, I do not own anything.**

**I'm an American so I don't know if Jimmy is paralyzed but I'm going to make him in the story well at least temporarily. And I don't know about Manny and Spinner either but this isn't a story shipping them. This is a Cranny and Ash/Jim Story**

**Chapter 1: Just leave me alone**

**Jimmy Brooks Basketball Star. A year ago even a month ago that was the only thing on my mind among other things. Busy with Hazel or my band or basketball…..basketball man that was my life. I was destined to be a basketball star at the age of five I could beat anyone in the neighborhood and if I couldn't I'd stay up all night and work on my game and beat the kid the next day. One day, One Psycho and two idiots' stupid joke and my life is ruined. I blinked my eyes and looked around hoping maybe I would wake up from this nightmare. But no I was still stuck here in this hospital bed paralyzed from life. **

**There was a knock on the door I quickly put on a fake smile. It was Ashley I was almost shocked. We weren't exactly close after grade nine.**

"**Ash" I said**

"**Hey Jimmy" She said walking towards my bed**

"**What are you doing here" I asked **

"**I was worried I mean Hazel told me you were doing better but I had to see how you were doing for myself" She said sitting down in a chair**

"**I'm fine I mean thanks to that Psycho Rick I'll probably never be able to go pro which was my life's dream" I said bitterly**

"**Jimmy don't be so dramatic your only paralyzed temporarily you'll be shooting hoops in no time and ready to take on Kobe and the whole Lakers team in no time" She said trying to comfort me but I've already heard it a thousand times from Hazel but Today I got the worst news ever and I wasn't listening to any of that You'll be okay crap**

"**Sure and what do you know" I snapped**

"**Hazel told me…."**

"**Well Hazel's wrong okay I won't be able to play pro ball ever"**

"**Why not I thought…" Ashley started before I cut her off**

"**No Ashley there was too much damage I won't be able to play basketball I'll be able to walk eventually but basketball never" I yelled almost in tears**

"**Jimmy I'm sorry I really don't know what to say I mean I know how much Basketball meant to you" She said touching my hand the first time I've felt her touch in a long time **

"**Ash maybe…."**

"**Jimmy I want to stay at lest until Hazel gets here" Ashley said with more pity in her voice than concern which really got me upset**

"**No! Okay just go now!" I yelled pulling away from**

"**Jimmy I just want to…."  
**

"**Yeah whatever I just want you to go" I said angrily **

**Ashley looked at me angrily "I was just trying to be a friend okay" **

"**No you were pitting me and that's the last thing I need especially from you" I said **

"**I wasn't pitting you I felt bad but I didn't pity you" She yelled back before storming out **

**Next Chapter Craig, Manny and Spinner. **


	2. Broken Heartened

**I scream I don't need you but I cry Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...I repeat, I do not own anything.**

**I'm an American so I don't know if Jimmy is paralyzed but I'm going to make him in the story well at least temporarily. And I don't know about Manny and Spinner either but this isn't a story shipping them. This is a Cranny and Ash/Jim Story**

**Chapter 2: Broken Hearted**

**Manny's Pov**

**I quickly ran up Degrassi steps knowing I would be late to Mrs. Kwan's class and that was like being late to war if you were your dead. I knew I couldn't tell Mrs. Kwan that my dad came home drunk again and got into a big fight with my mom. **

**I quickly turned passing the Zine Garden two people making out. I didn't stop until I saw the tall blonde girl and the tall dirty blonde boy. It was Paige and Spinner. But I had to be wrong they broke up because Spinner liked me. I stared in shock for a second then I could feel a lump clump my throat and tears fill my eyes. Then Paige turned around and Spinner did too. And Paige pulled away and Spinner opened the door I started to walk away I didn't want to hear any explanations or excuses I've been down this road with Craig and I knew only I would end up hurt. **

"**Manny wait" I heard Paige surprisingly call out I wanted to keep running save myself the tears but like the idiot I am I stopped and turned around**

"**Manny listen…" Spinner started walking towards me as I backed he stopped "I never meant for this to happen" He said**

"**You mean you never meant to get back with Paige you still want me" I asked**

**Spinner looked at me then at Paige and I could tell he was at a lost for words.**

"**Manny listen you're a sweet girl deep inside but you go about this "love thing" the wrong way just because a guy wants you doesn't mean he loves you" Paige said looking at Spinner and giving him a slight smile**

"**So what I meant nothing Spinner" I asked**

"**It's not like that it's just I need someone like Paige someone like you…." Spinner**

"**Someone like me what do you mean someone like me, boyfriend stealer, an abortionist, A slut, Huh" I yelled with tears streaming down **

"**You made me a promise that you would never break my heart but I guess that means nothing to someone like me "**

**I shot both of them a dirty look with tears in my eyes and ran away. But they were right Paige was different she was someone who was beautiful on the outside and inside and someone like her would always be loved but someone like will always end up with a broken heart.**

**Craig Pov**

**Craig and Ashley stood by their lockers talking at least Ashley was. **

"**Craig….Craig are you listening" Ashley screamed **

"**Yes I'm listening Ash" I Answered "Your worried about Jimmy"**

**Hazel quickly turned around. **

"**What about Jimmy" Hazel asked "Oh Ashley how was your visit with him" She asked **

"**Um… It was okay it's just um…he seems a little down that he won't be able to play pro Basketball" Ashley said**

"**What do you mean" Hazel asked unknowingly **

"**Jimmy there was too much damage he won't be able to play pro ball I thought you knew" Ashley said**

"**No he never told me" Hazel said looking down thoughtfully "Thanks Ash" She said getting up and walking off **

"**So he's really bummed huh" I asked**

"**Yeah I don't know what to do I mean I know me and Jimmy aren't even that close of friends but I mean I really want to help him" Ashley said hoping I would understand and not get the wrong idea but I was already zoned out **

"**Craig what's up with you" Ashley asked annoyed**

"**Ash listen okay what happen to Jimmy is horrible and I feel really really bad but I got a lot going on so Sorry I can't obsess about it every two seconds but I thought that was what Hazel was for not my girlfriend" I said slamming my locker and storming off bumping into a student knocking down her books **

"**Great thanks a lot" The girl screamed**

"**Um….err sorry Manny" I said irritated but concerned for why Manny was so upset **

"**Whatever bye Craig" Manny said pushing past me**

**Okay Second Chapter hope you liked it. And in case you're wondering what's going on with Craig I heard he's Bi-polar so I'm going to put that in the story so right now Ashley knows from the epie "Voices Carry" **

**Next Chapter: Manny, Craig, Jimmy, Hazel, Ashley and ????**


	3. Don't Tell me

**I scream I don't need you but I cry Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...I repeat, I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 3: Don't tell me **

**Jimmy's Pov**

**Here she was again. Telling me things would be fine that I shouldn't worry everything would get better all she was doing was feeding me crap and I was tired of it. **

"**Hazel Just stop okay" I finally spat**

"**What?" **

"**Just stop okay I don't want to hear anymore it's going to be okay, don't worry there's still hope, because there isn't my life is over" I yelled angrily**

"**Jim don't say that" She said placing her hand over mine but I quickly moved my hand away**

"**Hazel you don't get it you live in this black and white world where everything works itself out well this one won't" I screamed at her**

"**I have to be that way for myself and you!" She screamed back**

"**I don't need you to do anything for me but just leave me alone" I yelled back**

"**What do you mean" She asked starting to back into tears**

"**I mean Hazel I'm sorry but it's not working okay" I said soften my voice**

"**Jimmy don't…" She said breaking down holding my hand and this time I grabbed it back tighter**

"**Hazel I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore" I said looking everywhere but her face I couldn't see her like this**

"**Jimmy your just frustrated please don't" Hazel pleaded with me **

"**No Hazel I do really love you but I'm not in love with you I mean when your stuck in a bed for three months you have time to think and I'm sorry but…" I started but Hazel cut me off**

"**Don't say it please Jimmy, Don't tell me it's over please" She cried **

**I just looked at her. "Hazel I'm sorry but it's..." Before I could finish she grabbed her jacket and ran out crying I watched her run out and started crying myself. Why did I have to such a jerk I didn't mean to her hurt her. **

"**Damn it!" I yelled**

**Manny's Pov **

**I can't believe I'm in the Library crying over Spinner but I am I really did think It would be different with him. This time the guy wanted me and I was the one being chased. I was scared he would break my heart and he promised he wouldn't and what does he do break my heart and just make sure it's broken he steps on shattering it into a thousands pieces. **

"**Um…are you okay" A voice over me asked **

"**Huh, Oh yeah I'm fine" I answered**

"**You sure Manny" Jt asked sitting down next to me**

"**Ye…No what's wrong with me Jt" I asked lowering my head with fresh tears streaming down**

"**Besides that big pimple on your forehead" He said**

**I placed my hand over my forehead.**

"**Really" I asked**

"**No Manny I'm joking" He laughed**

"**Jt your evil" I laughed " But really I'm serious what's wrong with me" **

"**Nothing Manny why would think something was wrong with you" He asked **

"**Nothing ever works out for me Craig....You now Spinner" **

"**Spinner what happened I thought you guys were great" **

"**I did too obviously Paige is better" I said lowering my head**

"**Oh so he and Paige got back together"**

"**Yeah and he said he needed someone like Paige and not someone like me" **

"**Well that's just stupid what guy wouldn't want someone like you" He said **

"**Yeah I know someone easy, someone who's a slut…"**

"**Manny no…." Jt started**

"**Jt…where are you" I heard a voice call "There you are I was looking all over for you come on we have to finish the project" Liberty said bursting in**

"**Liberty I was just…."**

"**He was just coming to look for you I have to go" I said**

**Grabbing my bag and getting up**

"**Thanks Jt bye" Walking out of the Library as soon as I reached the door I saw Paige and Spinner entering I wanted to turn around and run but Paige spotted me "Manny Hun let me talk to you" She said letting go of Spinner's hand**

"**Paige I don't…" **

"Manny listen it's not that you're a bad person but me and Spin are just made for each other you'll find who your made for" She said placing her hand on my shoulder

"**Yeah Thanks Paige I have to go" I said walking away avoiding eye-contact with Spinner**

**When I entered the hallway I felt like everyone was instantly attached to someone. Everyone except me and lowered my head and walked quickly maybe if I didn't look at everyone making-out and holding hands I'd be okay.**

**I walked so fast I bumped into knocking their books down. Today was going great first Paige and Spinner then Craig knocks me down now this.**

**Craig Pov **

**I sat in the music room and fiddled with my guitar I couldn't think I drew a straight blank. What's wrong with me? Well besides I'm a total nutcase. Great first I Craig "The Cheating Boyfriend" Now I'm Craig "The Wacko" Everyone would look at me and instantly be like "Oh there's that nut job Craig Manning" Ashley deserves someone better someone who isn't totally crazy. **

"**Hey Craig" **

"**Huh oh hey Ash" I said snapping back **

"**You okay" She asked sitting next to me**

"**Yeah I'm fine Sorry about earlier" I apologized not really knowing what I was exactly apologizing for **

"**No I'm sorry I should be focusing on you not Jimmy" **

"**No Jimmy and you go back I'm cool with you still feeling for him" I said**

"**Yeah and I was just worried about him but I should be worried about you" She said touching my shoulder**

"**Ashley I don't need you to be worried okay I'm fine!" I said angrily**

"**Craig calm down I was just checking up on" **

"**Yeah and I don't need you every second your not with me I'm not going to go off and throw a fit" I yelled**

"**Craig I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you just stop yelling" Ashley said talking to me as if I was type of crazy person in the nut house**

"**Urgh! Forget it" I said slamming my guitar down and storming out of the music room.**

**Next Chapter: Manny is feeling a little better. Craig Cools off. Ashley realizes something. Jimmy and Spinner both "try" to apologize but not to each other next chapter soon.**


	4. Things Are looking up and Things are loo...

**I scream I don't need you but I cry Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...I repeat, I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 4: Things are looking up and Things are looking down**

**Craig's Pov **

**Great, Just Great I let my anger get the best of me Ash should just dump me right now and save herself the heartache. **

"**Hey Manning" I heard from behind me it was Spinner I sighed as he joined on the bench**

"**Hey Spin" I answered**

"**Paige told about you and Ash"**

"**Paige is even speaking to you I thought she'd hate you after you hooked up with Manny" **

"**Um….Yeah Manny kind of saw me and Paige Making out" Spin said pulling his hair back and sighing "She won't even look at me but I mean come on A girl like Manny….."**

"**What do you mean a girl like Manny" I said getting defensive**

"**Oh boy here comes Super Craig Nothing just forget it" Spin said getting up but I grabbed by his collar**

"**No what did you mean by a girl like Manny" I knew how this would end but I just couldn't stop myself**

"**What is your problem" He said pushing me off "Maybe you should take your medicine before leaving the house" Spin said though I knew he didn't know I was Bi-polar it still made me mad and I punched him I heard a scream from behind as Spin fell to the ground**

**Paige and Ashley stared at me then looked at Spinner in horror. Paige ran over to him and grabbed him like he was a baby.**

"**What is your problem Craig" Paige yelled**

"**Paige please Spin probably caused it" Ashley said in my defense**

"**Oh Please Ashley you were just talking about how Craig was acting like a loose cannon" Spinner added in "Besides he got super defensive just because I said something about Manny that's all" Ashley looked at me with hurt in her eyes and I looked back with anger in my eyes and pushed past her so that's what she thought of me a "loose Cannon" that's just great.**

"**Craig Wait" I heard her scream from behind he me but I kept going **

"**So what you're mad you get into a fight over Manny and your mad at me" She yelled at me**

"**So what she's my friend and I'm going to defend her just like I would Emma or Paige or anyone of my other friends" I said spinning around to face her**

"**But Emma and Paige aren't your ex-girlfriends only Manny is and I'm thinking the reason your pushing me away is because you still have feelings for her" **

"**The reason I'm pushing you away is I don't know if we can do this I mean I don't want to be your "Loose Cannon" or psycho boyfriend" I finally admitted walking to the foyer and sitting down**

"**Craig I don't think you're a loose cannon you know how Spin he takes everything out of text I think maybe you should talk to someone cause maybe talking to me isn't working and I'm fine with that I don't care if you yell and scream at me a thousands times I still Love you" I looked over at her and she only believed half of what she said she was just as scared as me she didn't think we could make and neither did I.**

"**I love you too" I said hugging her**

**Manny Pov **

**I quickly gathered the person's books that I had dropped and stood up to hand them to him it was Chester I still felt bad for leading him on before. **

"**Um…Hey Manny" He said looking everyone but my face**

"**Hey Chester" I said holding his books to my chest as if they were mine **

"**Uh so how have you been you don't look to well" He said the one thing I could count on him for was honesty**

"**Thanks" I replied sarcastically**

"**No don't get me wrong you still look beautiful and all but mmm red eyes aren't exactly a plus" He said I laughed**

"**Yeah um…my boy-friend dumped me for his ex-girlfriend story of my life" I said sighing**

"**Well he's an idiot you're a great girl, nice, sweet, beautiful, any guy would be stupid not to want you as their girlfriend" **

"**Yeah if they didn't want anything more but to get down my pants" I said looking down clutching the books harder**

"**Manny I heard about last year and I don't care I think so what people make mistakes it doesn't make them a bad person" Chester said to me "I mean I made a lot of mistakes before I came to Degrassi some horrible, that I wish I could take back but I can't so I have to move on what am I going to do about I can't go back but that doesn't make me a bad person"**

"**No it doesn't" I said cracking a smile **

"**See there's the smile I new something was missing now the whole school has a whole new glow" He smirked**

"**Chester stop" I said blushing**

"**Okay" **

"**Oh my god you're evil" I said pushing him**

"**What you said stop" **

"**It's just a figure of speech" **

"**I know, I know so maybe you can tell about your loser of a boyfriend over a soda at the dot not a date just as two friends talking I promise nothing else" **

**I thought it for a second and sighed.**

"**Okay" I said giving him a hug when I looked over Chester's shoulder I saw Craig going into Ms. Suave office.**

**Then I directed my attention somewhere and I saw Spinner staring at me and Chester jealously then turning away.**

**Jimmy Pov **

**I sat up in my bed thinking of what a loser I had to be to break someone's heart like that. Hazel wasn't a bad person but still I had to be a jerk and break her heart.**

**I had to get my mind off things. I turned on the t.v. and started flipping through channels. It landed on a basketball game I quickly turned the t.v. off and threw the remote on the floor.**

"**Hey I always thought you loved the Lakers" Someone said entering the room**

"**Hey Ash did school just let out" I asked**

"**Yeah I had my mom drop me off right after I know we had that little argument early but I wanted to check up on you"**

"**Yeah about that I'm sorry Ash I know you were just trying to help but I don't know I just don't want anyone's help" I said **

"**Yeah but your going to need it I know it's going to be hard to admit but you are, and you have Me, Craig, Spin, Paige, Marco and Hazel"**

"**Not anymore" I said looking towards the window**

"**What do you mean" She said grabbing a seat**

"**I was an Ass and broke-up with her" **

"**What? Why?" She asked obviously surprised**

"**It wasn't working out from the beginning but the way I broke-up with her was bad she ran out of here crying but I don't know she just started with the whole "It's going to be okay Jimmy" It's alright Jimmy" crap and I couldn't take it" **

"**Jimmy that's what you need to hear" Ashley said grabbing my hand**

"**No it's not I don't need to be fed a whole bunch of shit I know It won't be okay" I yelled**

"**Well what do you want people to say Jimmy too bad you won't ever be able to play pro-ball, oh and yeah that wheelchair that's just bad, do you want people to tell you that you should give up on life" Ashley yelled back **

"**Well it's the truth" I said turning away before I let a tear fall**

"**No it's not it maybe your truth but it's not everyone else's who cares about you" **

"**Yeah and all those people that so-called care bout me once I go from Jock Jimmy to Wheelchair Jimmy won't feel the same way" **

"**That is a bunch of bull and you know it" Ashley said " You and Craig are the same way you think that just because something goes wrong in your life that now everyone will see as somewhat of a freak" **

"**Craig what does Craig have to do with this" I said turning around**

"**Craig thinks that because he's bi-polar everyone will see him as a psycho or something" She said my jaw-dropped Craig was what **

"**Craig's Bi-polar?" I asked**

"**Wait you didn't oh please don't tell him I told you he'd kill me" She begged**

"**I won't but I know he most be taking it hard" **

"**Yeah he is and sometimes I don't know…..he scares me at how mad he gets" **

"**Your not scared of him are you because Craig would never hurt you" I said **

"**No I know I'm scared that he might hurt someone else and sometimes I don't know if I strong enough to be able to help Craig and myself through this relationship"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I Mean Craig has all these doubts about our relationship and instead of talking to me about he get's really mad and stuff and I mean I have doubts I try to tell him that everything between us will be great but I'm not really sure myself" I looked at Ash and could see the tears beginning to fall I could never stand to see a girl cry especially Ashley**

"**Ash don't cry please don't cry" As soon as I said that she broke great two girls in one day**

**Next Chapter: Manny and Chester get closer over the weeks. Craig's um…Still having problems. Ashley tries to scare off Jimmy's butterflies about coming back to school.**


	5. Things Are looking up and Things are loo...

**I scream I don't need you but I cry Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...I repeat, I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 4: Things are looking up and Things are looking down**

**Craig's Pov **

**Great, Just Great I let my anger get the best of me Ash should just dump me right now and save herself the heartache. **

"**Hey Manning" I heard from behind me it was Spinner I sighed as he joined on the bench**

"**Hey Spin" I answered**

"**Paige told about you and Ash"**

"**Paige is even speaking to you I thought she'd hate you after you hooked up with Manny" **

"**Um….Yeah Manny kind of saw me and Paige Making out" Spin said pulling his hair back and sighing "She won't even look at me but I mean come on A girl like Manny….."**

"**What do you mean a girl like Manny" I said getting defensive**

"**Oh boy here comes Super Craig Nothing just forget it" Spin said getting up but I grabbed by his collar**

"**No what did you mean by a girl like Manny" I knew how this would end but I just couldn't stop myself**

"**What is your problem" He said pushing me off "Maybe you should take your medicine before leaving the house" Spin said though I knew he didn't know I was Bi-polar it still made me mad and I punched him I heard a scream from behind as Spin fell to the ground**

**Paige and Ashley stared at me then looked at Spinner in horror. Paige ran over to him and grabbed him like he was a baby.**

"**What is your problem Craig" Paige yelled**

"**Paige please Spin probably caused it" Ashley said in my defense**

"**Oh Please Ashley you were just talking about how Craig was acting like a loose cannon" Spinner added in "Besides he got super defensive just because I said something about Manny that's all" Ashley looked at me with hurt in her eyes and I looked back with anger in my eyes and pushed past her so that's what she thought of me a "loose Cannon" that's just great.**

"**Craig Wait" I heard her scream from behind he me but I kept going **

"**So what you're mad you get into a fight over Manny and your mad at me" She yelled at me**

"**So what she's my friend and I'm going to defend her just like I would Emma or Paige or anyone of my other friends" I said spinning around to face her**

"**But Emma and Paige aren't your ex-girlfriends only Manny is and I'm thinking the reason your pushing me away is because you still have feelings for her" **

"**The reason I'm pushing you away is I don't know if we can do this I mean I don't want to be your "Loose Cannon" or psycho boyfriend" I finally admitted walking to the foyer and sitting down**

"**Craig I don't think you're a loose cannon you know how Spin he takes everything out of text I think maybe you should talk to someone cause maybe talking to me isn't working and I'm fine with that I don't care if you yell and scream at me a thousands times I still Love you" I looked over at her and she only believed half of what she said she was just as scared as me she didn't think we could make and neither did I.**

"**I love you too" I said hugging her**

**Manny Pov **

**I quickly gathered the person's books that I had dropped and stood up to hand them to him it was Chester I still felt bad for leading him on before. **

"**Um…Hey Manny" He said looking everyone but my face**

"**Hey Chester" I said holding his books to my chest as if they were mine **

"**Uh so how have you been you don't look to well" He said the one thing I could count on him for was honesty**

"**Thanks" I replied sarcastically**

"**No don't get me wrong you still look beautiful and all but mmm red eyes aren't exactly a plus" He said I laughed**

"**Yeah um…my boy-friend dumped me for his ex-girlfriend story of my life" I said sighing**

"**Well he's an idiot you're a great girl, nice, sweet, beautiful, any guy would be stupid not to want you as their girlfriend" **

"**Yeah if they didn't want anything more but to get down my pants" I said looking down clutching the books harder**

"**Manny I heard about last year and I don't care I think so what people make mistakes it doesn't make them a bad person" Chester said to me "I mean I made a lot of mistakes before I came to Degrassi some horrible, that I wish I could take back but I can't so I have to move on what am I going to do about I can't go back but that doesn't make me a bad person"**

"**No it doesn't" I said cracking a smile **

"**See there's the smile I new something was missing now the whole school has a whole new glow" He smirked**

"**Chester stop" I said blushing**

"**Okay" **

"**Oh my god you're evil" I said pushing him**

"**What you said stop" **

"**It's just a figure of speech" **

"**I know, I know so maybe you can tell about your loser of a boyfriend over a soda at the dot not a date just as two friends talking I promise nothing else" **

**I thought it for a second and sighed.**

"**Okay" I said giving him a hug when I looked over Chester's shoulder I saw Craig going into Ms. Suave office.**

**Then I directed my attention somewhere and I saw Spinner staring at me and Chester jealously then turning away.**

**Jimmy Pov **

**I sat up in my bed thinking of what a loser I had to be to break someone's heart like that. Hazel wasn't a bad person but still I had to be a jerk and break her heart.**

**I had to get my mind off things. I turned on the t.v. and started flipping through channels. It landed on a basketball game I quickly turned the t.v. off and threw the remote on the floor.**

"**Hey I always thought you loved the Lakers" Someone said entering the room**

"**Hey Ash did school just let out" I asked**

"**Yeah I had my mom drop me off right after I know we had that little argument early but I wanted to check up on you"**

"**Yeah about that I'm sorry Ash I know you were just trying to help but I don't know I just don't want anyone's help" I said **

"**Yeah but your going to need it I know it's going to be hard to admit but you are, and you have Me, Craig, Spin, Paige, Marco and Hazel"**

"**Not anymore" I said looking towards the window**

"**What do you mean" She said grabbing a seat**

"**I was an Ass and broke-up with her" **

"**What? Why?" She asked obviously surprised**

"**It wasn't working out from the beginning but the way I broke-up with her was bad she ran out of here crying but I don't know she just started with the whole "It's going to be okay Jimmy" It's alright Jimmy" crap and I couldn't take it" **

"**Jimmy that's what you need to hear" Ashley said grabbing my hand**

"**No it's not I don't need to be fed a whole bunch of shit I know It won't be okay" I yelled**

"**Well what do you want people to say Jimmy too bad you won't ever be able to play pro-ball, oh and yeah that wheelchair that's just bad, do you want people to tell you that you should give up on life" Ashley yelled back **

"**Well it's the truth" I said turning away before I let a tear fall**

"**No it's not it maybe your truth but it's not everyone else's who cares about you" **

"**Yeah and all those people that so-called care bout me once I go from Jock Jimmy to Wheelchair Jimmy won't feel the same way" **

"**That is a bunch of bull and you know it" Ashley said " You and Craig are the same way you think that just because something goes wrong in your life that now everyone will see as somewhat of a freak" **

"**Craig what does Craig have to do with this" I said turning around**

"**Craig thinks that because he's bi-polar everyone will see him as a psycho or something" She said my jaw-dropped Craig was what **

"**Craig's Bi-polar?" I asked**

"**Wait you didn't oh please don't tell him I told you he'd kill me" She begged**

"**I won't but I know he most be taking it hard" **

"**Yeah he is and sometimes I don't know…..he scares me at how mad he gets" **

"**Your not scared of him are you because Craig would never hurt you" I said **

"**No I know I'm scared that he might hurt someone else and sometimes I don't know if I strong enough to be able to help Craig and myself through this relationship"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I Mean Craig has all these doubts about our relationship and instead of talking to me about he get's really mad and stuff and I mean I have doubts I try to tell him that everything between us will be great but I'm not really sure myself" I looked at Ash and could see the tears beginning to fall I could never stand to see a girl cry especially Ashley**

"**Ash don't cry please don't cry" As soon as I said that she broke great two girls in one day**

**Next Chapter: Manny and Chester get closer over the weeks. Craig's um…Still having problems. Ashley tries to scare off Jimmy's butterflies about coming back to school.**


	6. Things Are looking up and Things are loo...

**I scream I don't need you but I cry Help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...I repeat, I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 4: Things are looking up and Things are looking down**

**Craig's Pov **

**Great, Just Great I let my anger get the best of me Ash should just dump me right now and save herself the heartache. **

"**Hey Manning" I heard from behind me it was Spinner I sighed as he joined on the bench**

"**Hey Spin" I answered**

"**Paige told about you and Ash"**

"**Paige is even speaking to you I thought she'd hate you after you hooked up with Manny" **

"**Um….Yeah Manny kind of saw me and Paige Making out" Spin said pulling his hair back and sighing "She won't even look at me but I mean come on A girl like Manny….."**

"**What do you mean a girl like Manny" I said getting defensive**

"**Oh boy here comes Super Craig Nothing just forget it" Spin said getting up but I grabbed by his collar**

"**No what did you mean by a girl like Manny" I knew how this would end but I just couldn't stop myself**

"**What is your problem" He said pushing me off "Maybe you should take your medicine before leaving the house" Spin said though I knew he didn't know I was Bi-polar it still made me mad and I punched him I heard a scream from behind as Spin fell to the ground**

**Paige and Ashley stared at me then looked at Spinner in horror. Paige ran over to him and grabbed him like he was a baby.**

"**What is your problem Craig" Paige yelled**

"**Paige please Spin probably caused it" Ashley said in my defense**

"**Oh Please Ashley you were just talking about how Craig was acting like a loose cannon" Spinner added in "Besides he got super defensive just because I said something about Manny that's all" Ashley looked at me with hurt in her eyes and I looked back with anger in my eyes and pushed past her so that's what she thought of me a "loose Cannon" that's just great.**

"**Craig Wait" I heard her scream from behind he me but I kept going **

"**So what you're mad you get into a fight over Manny and your mad at me" She yelled at me**

"**So what she's my friend and I'm going to defend her just like I would Emma or Paige or anyone of my other friends" I said spinning around to face her**

"**But Emma and Paige aren't your ex-girlfriends only Manny is and I'm thinking the reason your pushing me away is because you still have feelings for her" **

"**The reason I'm pushing you away is I don't know if we can do this I mean I don't want to be your "Loose Cannon" or psycho boyfriend" I finally admitted walking to the foyer and sitting down**

"**Craig I don't think you're a loose cannon you know how Spin he takes everything out of text I think maybe you should talk to someone cause maybe talking to me isn't working and I'm fine with that I don't care if you yell and scream at me a thousands times I still Love you" I looked over at her and she only believed half of what she said she was just as scared as me she didn't think we could make and neither did I.**

"**I love you too" I said hugging her**

**Manny Pov **

**I quickly gathered the person's books that I had dropped and stood up to hand them to him it was Chester I still felt bad for leading him on before. **

"**Um…Hey Manny" He said looking everyone but my face**

"**Hey Chester" I said holding his books to my chest as if they were mine **

"**Uh so how have you been you don't look to well" He said the one thing I could count on him for was honesty**

"**Thanks" I replied sarcastically**

"**No don't get me wrong you still look beautiful and all but mmm red eyes aren't exactly a plus" He said I laughed**

"**Yeah um…my boy-friend dumped me for his ex-girlfriend story of my life" I said sighing**

"**Well he's an idiot you're a great girl, nice, sweet, beautiful, any guy would be stupid not to want you as their girlfriend" **

"**Yeah if they didn't want anything more but to get down my pants" I said looking down clutching the books harder**

"**Manny I heard about last year and I don't care I think so what people make mistakes it doesn't make them a bad person" Chester said to me "I mean I made a lot of mistakes before I came to Degrassi some horrible, that I wish I could take back but I can't so I have to move on what am I going to do about I can't go back but that doesn't make me a bad person"**

"**No it doesn't" I said cracking a smile **

"**See there's the smile I new something was missing now the whole school has a whole new glow" He smirked**

"**Chester stop" I said blushing**

"**Okay" **

"**Oh my god you're evil" I said pushing him**

"**What you said stop" **

"**It's just a figure of speech" **

"**I know, I know so maybe you can tell about your loser of a boyfriend over a soda at the dot not a date just as two friends talking I promise nothing else" **

**I thought it for a second and sighed.**

"**Okay" I said giving him a hug when I looked over Chester's shoulder I saw Craig going into Ms. Suave office.**

**Then I directed my attention somewhere and I saw Spinner staring at me and Chester jealously then turning away.**

**Jimmy Pov **

**I sat up in my bed thinking of what a loser I had to be to break someone's heart like that. Hazel wasn't a bad person but still I had to be a jerk and break her heart.**

**I had to get my mind off things. I turned on the t.v. and started flipping through channels. It landed on a basketball game I quickly turned the t.v. off and threw the remote on the floor.**

"**Hey I always thought you loved the Lakers" Someone said entering the room**

"**Hey Ash did school just let out" I asked**

"**Yeah I had my mom drop me off right after I know we had that little argument early but I wanted to check up on you"**

"**Yeah about that I'm sorry Ash I know you were just trying to help but I don't know I just don't want anyone's help" I said **

"**Yeah but your going to need it I know it's going to be hard to admit but you are, and you have Me, Craig, Spin, Paige, Marco and Hazel"**

"**Not anymore" I said looking towards the window**

"**What do you mean" She said grabbing a seat**

"**I was an Ass and broke-up with her" **

"**What? Why?" She asked obviously surprised**

"**It wasn't working out from the beginning but the way I broke-up with her was bad she ran out of here crying but I don't know she just started with the whole "It's going to be okay Jimmy" It's alright Jimmy" crap and I couldn't take it" **

"**Jimmy that's what you need to hear" Ashley said grabbing my hand**

"**No it's not I don't need to be fed a whole bunch of shit I know It won't be okay" I yelled**

"**Well what do you want people to say Jimmy too bad you won't ever be able to play pro-ball, oh and yeah that wheelchair that's just bad, do you want people to tell you that you should give up on life" Ashley yelled back **

"**Well it's the truth" I said turning away before I let a tear fall**

"**No it's not it maybe your truth but it's not everyone else's who cares about you" **

"**Yeah and all those people that so-called care bout me once I go from Jock Jimmy to Wheelchair Jimmy won't feel the same way" **

"**That is a bunch of bull and you know it" Ashley said " You and Craig are the same way you think that just because something goes wrong in your life that now everyone will see as somewhat of a freak" **

"**Craig what does Craig have to do with this" I said turning around**

"**Craig thinks that because he's bi-polar everyone will see him as a psycho or something" She said my jaw-dropped Craig was what **

"**Craig's Bi-polar?" I asked**

"**Wait you didn't oh please don't tell him I told you he'd kill me" She begged**

"**I won't but I know he most be taking it hard" **

"**Yeah he is and sometimes I don't know…..he scares me at how mad he gets" **

"**Your not scared of him are you because Craig would never hurt you" I said **

"**No I know I'm scared that he might hurt someone else and sometimes I don't know if I strong enough to be able to help Craig and myself through this relationship"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I Mean Craig has all these doubts about our relationship and instead of talking to me about he get's really mad and stuff and I mean I have doubts I try to tell him that everything between us will be great but I'm not really sure myself" I looked at Ash and could see the tears beginning to fall I could never stand to see a girl cry especially Ashley**

"**Ash don't cry please don't cry" As soon as I said that she broke great two girls in one day**

**Next Chapter: Manny and Chester get closer over the weeks. Craig's um…Still having problems. Ashley tries to scare off Jimmy's butterflies about coming back to school.**


End file.
